ASESINOS ENTRE NOSOTROS
by karychela
Summary: Las fiestas en la sociedad de almas son... raras, jodidamente raras, Ichigo y Rukia se enfrentan tantos problemas no dejaran a la pareja tranquila, adisionando a dos hermanos paranoicos byakuyan y Karin pero estos tambien encontrar algo importante al final. Asesinatos crueles, intrigas, desafiso locos y mucho fan service, Ichi/matso, Karin/toshiro, etc. LOS INVITO A LEER.
1. Chapter 1

_BLEACH MO ME PERTENCE, ESTO LO HAGO POR PURO ENTRETIMIENTO Y TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DE KUBO TITE. _

_/_

CAPITULO UNO: LA INVITACIÓN

DÍA 5

Al final solo quedaron Ichigo y Rukia en una carrera para huir lejos de los _"infectados",_ Ichigo daba por un lado mil gracias al cielo por no haber traído a Yuzu consigo y por el otro se sentía en terrible deuda con el pequeño capitán hitsuhaya si no era por él Karin no estaría a salvo, "por lo menos Karin volverá" pensó. También recordó todo lo vivido con Rukia, los últimos días… los últimos…

.-Rukia… no dejare que te…

.- Calla Ichigo y corre.- Rukia no deseaba oír una despedida, por que era el destino tan cruel? Después de todo lo que pasaron los últimos días tenían que morir ahora?, su único consuelo era que ella le había demostrado su amor en aquella noche.- la unión de los dos mundos.- el solo recordar aquello la puso colorada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que los " _infectados" _venían del otro pasillo_. _Rápidamente tomo a Ichigo y lo empujo a una habitación donde Ichigo trabo la puerta.

.-Analicemos la situación.- dijo el pelinaranja,ninguno con sanpaktuo, solo contaban con los haddos de Rukia y la fuerza física de ichigo, en resumidas eran dos contra quizás 10 o 20 en el peor de los casos y los refuerzos llegaban en unas horas…

.- Rukia… yo te…

.-Sabes Ichigo fuiste el primero.- ella se rehúsa a oír una despedida, Ichigo se puso colorado con aquella frase, pero no quedaba tiempo, ya debían estar todos los infectados al otro lado de la puerta de la cual se oían gemidos y golpes. Estaban abriéndose paso.

.- Rukia gracias por todo… la lluvia paro y todo por ti, así que… yo voy adelante, esta bien?- trato de sonar tranquilo.

.- Ichigo ni hablar que te crees idiota! Que me quede de brazos cruzados? NO! Vamos los dos juntos…

.-ENANA HAZME ESE ULTIMO FAVOR!...Rukia te amo y quieras o no la forma que tengo de demostrarlo es protegiéndote… déjame hacer esto, además así podre ver la cara de byakuya.- se lo dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, era una promesa que tenia a kuchiki Byakuya.

.-Ichigo…. yo…yo… esta bien! Solo para que estés tranquilo y cumplas tu palabra con nii-sama.

Un golpe seco les llama la atención.

.-La puerta no durara mucho, creo que mejor…-En cuestión de segundos Ichigo tomo a Rukia y la beso, con toda su fuerza, él deseaba llevar esa aroma al otro mundo que le tocara vivir. Por falta de aire se separaron

.-Ichigo… idiota a una mujer no se la besa así…- Rukia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Ichigo.

.-Lo siento Rukia ahhhhh que decías antes que te cortara?

.- eso… te decía; mejor será que les abramos la puerta, ya que están enfrentándose con dos shinigamis de alto nivel.- lo dijo al mas estilo Byakuya.

.- Como digas enana, pero ya sabes voy adelante

Siete días antes…..

/ Clínica Kurosaki/

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, bueno no tan tranquilo…

.- DESPIERTA YAAAAAAAAAAAA ICHIGO! HOY ES TU PRIMER DÍA DE VACACIO….. Kishin sintió una mano que lo agarro del hombro, era su "adorado" hijo, Ichigo.

.-calla ya viejo! Todo el mundo sabe que estamos en vacaciones NO HAY NECESIDAD DE GRITARLO! Dicho esto Ichigo le propino un golpe que lo hizo volar por la ventana.

.-ahí que tipo y se su pone que es mi padre? , dicho esto Ichigo bajo al comedor donde le esperaba ya Yuzu

.-buenas Ichi-ni! El desayuno esta servido y mira el hermoso vestido de mi peluche, señalo entusiasmada la silla donde se encontraba un afeminado Kon.

.-con su que?

Kon estaba vestido con un pequeño vestido color vino, con encajes en forma de rosas y moñitos en el cuello con brillantina y botones fucsia.

.- jajajjajjajajja Yuzo deberías pedirle cursos a Ishida el tiene esos hobbies.

(_Condenado Ichigo como te atreves a reírte del grandioso KON, me la pagaras, _dijo esto llorando en su mente)

.- buenas Ichi-ni , Yuzu. Que hay para comer?

.-Karin chan que sorpresa que te levantes tan temprano, tienes entrenamiento?

.- Claro, vamos por la copa… ahhh se me olvido Ichi-ni por favor tienes que ir al instituto a recoger mis zapatillas, están en el…

.- Ve tu Karin no ves que estoy por comer

.- y dejaras que tu hermana vaya a su gran partido sin comer? Vaya Ichigo de verdad que aparte de pervertido eres egoísta. Lo dijo haciendo un puchero. Ichigo no tuvo de otra que ir al instituto a recoger las benditas zapatillas. Ya estando en la calle el pelinaranja sintió un riatsu muy conocido. Antes de darse la vuelta recibió la patada de siempre.

.- Ichigo, con que aquí estabas, no pongas esa cara de idiota que lo que tengo que decirte es importante, ¡estas invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños del capitán comandante Yamamoto! No es grandioso Ichigo? ^_^

.-ahh?

.-Muévete Ichigo! Tenemos que hacer compras, apropiadas para un evento como ese.

.- Ya ya ya Rukia, todo estará bien, con esta insignia que me dio Byakuya ** solo tendré que pedir el primer kimono que vea. Dijo con desgano el pelinaranja.

.- por que no tienes mas estilo, ni-sama ira como el mas elegante taicho… ahh y pensar que me falta tanto para alcanzar a ni-sama. Por ello es mi deber hacer que Ichigo vaya lo mas presentable posible.

.-No tomes deciciones por los demás, además quien dice que no tengo estilo para vestir!

Rukia solo se limito a mirar por reojo al pelinaranja, era cierto Ichigo tenia estilo para vestir la ropa que usaba le quedaba muy bien, ya que tenia ese cuerpazo no? Dijo una voz muy adentro de la mente de rukia para su sorpresa, ella sacudió bruscamente la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

.- ehhh que pasa Rukia?

.-ahhhh nada nada solo estaba pensando en…. Incoherencias?

.- aja, bueno entonces vamos a mi casa, como (puso énfasis) y nos vamos a la sociedad de almas.

Yuzu esta limpiando el comedor , en eso Ichigo entro con una mirada mas alegre que no paso de desapercibido por su hermana al cacho se dio cuenta el motivo de esa mirada.

.- Rukia-san! Que agradable sorpresa no te veía hace mucho tiempo, con razón Ichigo llego alegre no?

.- no es cierto!, esta tan rojo como un tomate.

.-ehhhh Rukia-san te quedas? Dijo yuzu con su tierna cara.- no tardare mucho en servirte además a Ichigo le gustaría estar contigo no? Ichi-ni.

.- buenoooo… la verdad Yuzu vine a llevarme a tu hermano a la sociedad de almas habrá una gran fiesta de tres días en honor al cumpleaños del capitán comandante Yamamoto, es raro que festeje de esta forma. A propósito quisieras venir podrías venir como una de las invitadas de la familia Kuchiki que tal tu y Karin….

.-GRACIAS Rukia-san! Pero me temo q no puedo ir ya me comprometí para ir a un curso de desayunos extranjeros ^_^. Pero ve tú con ichi-ni por tres largo diassss, dijo las últimas palabras con mucho entusiasmo lo cual ocasionó el sonrojo de los presentes.

.- 3 días a donde? Dijo Karin. .- KARIN CHAN ichi-ni ira a la sociedad de almas por 3 días a una fiesta, no es genial?

.- Karin-san estas invitada para ir con nosotros, serias una invitada de la familia Kuchiki, puedes ir? Dijo la shinigami.

.- CLARO ESO NO ME LO PIERDO YO VOY A ESA FIESTA.

.- FIESTA? DONDE! Entro el señor Kurosaki.- Ahhhhh mi tercera hija, esta aquí junto al cruel de mi hijo, aaaa mi 3era hija vino aquí ayudar con el mal carácter de mi niño! Una fiesta es lo que necesita este chico… je je je (SUELTA MI CABEZA VIEJO! Dijo el pelinaranja)

.- Pero es trágico! No puedo ir tengo tanto que hacer aquí en la clínica…. T_T, bueno en resumido mi hijo, mi pequeña Karin y mi tercera hija parten hoy…..mmmmhh será un viaje interesante, porque es la fiesta?

.- cumpleaños del viejo Yamamoto, Karin estas segura? No era este el campeonato más importante de la temporada? Dijo el pelinaranja.

.- no hay lio ichi-ni, son solo unos días llegare para la gran final, mi equipo podrá solo. Karin sintió un nudo en el cuello, el campeonato era importante, pero ella no quería dejar ir al pelinaranja solo con la shinigami, el solo pensar que su adorado y único hermano se fuera para siempre con ella, era inconcebible

.- bueno e, entonces partimos ya, Yuzu te encargo al peluche este, hazle lo que tu quieras… es mas le digo a Ishida que venga y te de algunas clases de bordado, lo dijo con una mueca de sadismo puro que era típico de un verdugo viendo a su pobre victima y Kon en shock se imagino las terribles cosas que le harían en estos días esta muerto del miedo, de solo imaginar otra vez el vestido que le hizo alguna vez el cuatro ojos.

.- Cuidenseeee! Rukia-san Ichi-ni diviértanse y Karin-chan te comportas bien .

.- Ichigo cuida de mis hijas y no te sobrepases con Rukia-chan, jejejejjej . Los aludidos se sonrojaron y la pequeña hizo una mueca de asco tipo de un puchero infantil.

Rápidamente partieron a la tienda de Urahara, al llegar el hombre raro los invito a pasar al subsuelo donde alguna vez Ichigo entreno para rescatar a la pequeña shinigami, Urahara no paraba de hablar sobre el tema.- "que Ichigo hizo esto", "que Ichigo hizo aquello", "que Ichigo hizo lo otro", el amor es mas fuerte que el hierro no cree eso Ichigo-kun , Kuchiki-san? Los insinuados se miraron Ichigo entendió la indirecta y se puso colorado , la pelinegra no entendía ni un rábano.

.- Ya nos vamos? Me estoy aburriendo Ichi-ni...

.-vaya vaya vaya, la pequeña y "protectora hermanita" esta celosa?- en unos pocos segundos el dueño de la tienda se le acerco a la menor Kurosaki.- me pregunto que harías, si tu adorado hermano se convierte en shinigami y vaya donde él sea feliz, al fin y al cabo uno deja que su ser querido parta cuando este así lo decida y le desea lo mejor, hacer lo contrario seria tachado de egoísmo, no cree señorita Kurosaki?.- lo dijo tan bajo que solo Karin alcanzaba a oírlo.

.- egoísmo? Estoy siendo egoísta?, nada que ver… Al fin y al cabo es mi único hermano… eso no es egoísmo ¿verdad?- su pensamiento fue interrumpido

.- BUENO YA SE DIJO TODO, ES HORA DE PARTIR.- Urahara estaba animado.- diviértanse y también "tengan cuidado" (lo dijo con aire misterioso) las fiestas del capitán Yamamoto son… bueno para que estropearles la sorpresa será una experiencia única.

Y así marcharon sin entender y dar importancia las palabras de los misterios hombre, Ichigo pensando en esa frase "el amor es más fuerte que el hierro"….amor….

Rukia esta confundida ¿Ichigo hizo todo eso por ella? Y que era frasecita cursi de Urahara….amor? No pudo dudar en mirar a pelinaranja y este le desvió la mirada…- será que… ya ya rukia (la voz racional dentro de su cabeza se hizo oír) deja de pensar en ello estas cansada estas divagando demasiado, tu objetivo vestirlo bien recuerda la misión, recuerda a Ni-sama.

Karin trataba de pensar como iba asegurar "pureza" de su adorado hermano y asegurar el regreso del mismo, pero dentro suyo seguía la palabra EGOÍSMO.

** _El amuleto se lo reglo en un once shot que publico Kubo sensei, no me acuerdo cual, pero prácticamente puede comprar todo de las tiendas sin gastar un centavo, nunca morirá de hambre le dijo Rukia a Ichigo_


	2. Chapter 2: La apertura de la fiesta

**CAP 2**

**LA APERTURA DE LA FIESTA **

2 Dia

Luego de pasar una dia entero en las tiendas de la sociedad de almas, Rukia cumplió su misión el de comprar el adecuado atuendo para Ichigo, misión que le fue dificultosa debido a la lucha interna de sus voces interiores, donde salió perdiendo la racional, cada atuendo traia consigo pensamientos "poco decentes" donde el pelinaranja se la pasaba suplicando a Rukia que sea suave con él. Para Ichigo fue todo un infierno las compras, las mujeres no paraban se sugerir vestimentas, incluso llego a comprender el porque sus hermanas tardaban horas en comprar una simple falda, pero lo que fue mas extraño fue el hecho que noto que la pelinegra se lo estaba comiendo (literalmente) con la vista, un cacho de esos en una acto desesperado de comprar la camisa adecuada se desvistió en pleno pasillo y noto como la pelinegra recoria con la vista cada centímetro de su abdomen, al ver los ojos de la shinigami se puso exageradamente nervios, y lo peor con cada mirada ella sacudia su cabeza como tratando de alejar pensamientos de su mente.- que demonios esta pensando? Y para Karin fue el dia donde se la paso de muñeca nueva, todas las vendedoras querían vestirla y lo peor tubo que dejar a su hermano a merced de la pelinegra.

Ya en la noche se la pasaron en la mansión Kuchiki donde Karin conoció a la cabeza de familia Kuchiki Byakuya, todo un noble, cenaron como reyes, Rukia muy emocionada presento las compras de sus invitados, un terno negro de cuello alto, corbata negra (cosa que Ichigo se negaba rotundamente a comprar) y chaleco plateado. Para Karin un vestido celeste con una caída en cascada y cintas, si no era el hecho que Karin estaba aburrida de ser una muñeca no hubiera aceptado comprarlo. Y por ultimo Rukia vestiría un hermoso vestido azul que dejaba ver desnuda su espalda con algunas joyas en ella, muy ceñido a su silueta (al momento de la compra Ichigo sonrió al verla con el atuendo).

.-Rukia son buenas compras te felicito, veo que tus gustos son mas refinados.- afirmo el mayor de los Kuchiki

.-je je je gracias Nii-sama

.-Disculpen dos preguntas a que hora iremos a la fiesta, donde dormiremos mi hermano y yo?- Karin corto la conversasion de los dos kuchiki.

.-Mañana a primera hora partimos y tu dormiras en la habitación de invitados.- Byakuya lo dijo tranquilamente. Por algún extraño motivo para Karin fue reconfortante oir hablar asi al dueño de la masion, le recordó al pequeño capitán Hitsuhaya…. Tiempo que no le vio y tiempo que pasaba pensando en él.

.-eh Byakuya y yo donde dormiré? Pregunto el pelinaranja el cual estaba un tanto irritado.

.-Tu dormirás conmigo.- lo dijo tajante, para molestia de Ichigo, asi era Byakuya siempre, el señor de dos palabras y frio, Ichigo solo rogaba que byakuya no roncara.

.-bien! entonces me voy a dormir.- Karin se fue alegremente al dormitorio de invitados, su hermano junto con el capitán byakuya que mas podía pedir.

.-Bueno es hora de dormir, mañana temprano partimos, Rukia te encargo a nuestra invitada

.-si ni-sama.- le dijo cordialmente Rukia mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación.

.-Bien Kurosaki Ichigo acompañame, mi recamara es por este lado.-lo dijo con seriedad mientras le deba la espalda y se retiraba hacia un pasillo largo. Cuando llegaron grande fue la sorpresa de Ichigo al notar que solo había una cama…UNA CAMA

.-Ahmmm Byakuya aquí solo hay una cama….mmmhh donde dormiré yo?.-dijo Ichigo

.- no hay problema solo necesitaremos una cama.-contesto Byakuya. Para Ichigo fueron las 7 palabras mas aterradores juntas que oyó en toda su vida, mientras el se decía en su mente una y otra vez _.-byakuya kuchiki esta loco…. dormir juntos en un habitación era algo pasable, PERO COMPARTIR LA CAMA?, esto es un reverenda locura, simplemente me niego, ah ya se le dire que tengo que ir al baño, salgo y me voy donde Karin, dormir en el piso es mejor que estar con este loco si eso luego mañana temprano…_

Pero Ichigo no llego a terminar su plan, en ese preciso instante byakuya abrió el ropero que estaba cerca y saco de ella unas camas blancas y dispuso a salir de la habitación

.-espera Byakuya, adonde vas?-Pregunto el pelinaranja. –acaso no es obvio Kurosaki.- lo dijo con poca paciencia.- me voy de la habitación estaré aquí afuera haciendo guardia.

.-guardia? Por qué?.-a que se debía esa actitud , la mansión kuchiki estaba en el centro del GOITE asi surgió la duda, que es lo que tendría al capitán tan preocupado.

.-muy simple Kurosaki, a un lobo no se lo deja libremente para que devore a las ovejas y como sabras yo protego mi querida y unica oveja, entiendes ahora?.- el cerebro de Ichigo procesaba la información lo mas rápido posible ¿el un lobo? Entonces la oveja era… ¿Rukia?

.-Buenas noches que duermas bien.- sin nada mas byakuya salió de la habitación y se acomodo detrás de la puerta.

.-Byakuya tu realmente…. Realmente estas loco.

DIA 3

En la mañana partieron los dos kurosaki y kuchiki junto con el mayordomo de estos. Los capitanes estaban en la obligación de llevar traje de gala.

La fiesta era en una isla alejada del Goite, para tener privacidad dijo el viejo capitán . Los invitados llegaron sucesivamente, junto a sus teniente.

Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban algunos invitados, reunidos dentro del Hall de la gran mansión.

Por un lado estaban los dos teniente Hisagi y Kira.

.-hey hisagi-san porque tenemos que estar vestidos con estos trajes?.- lo dijo fastidiado.

.- simple, el teniente Sasakibe tubo la idea, ya sabes kira el esta fascinado con la cultura inglesa, convenció al capitán comandante de una fiesta occidental y venos aquí, lo que noto es que no trajiste tu sampatuo, por que?-

.- puesto este traje me era incomodo traerla, además era opcional, se la deja a cuidado de Momo.- dijo kira

.-Es cierto no veo a Momo porque no vino?

.-Dijo que tenia mucho trabajo, además ella no estaba obligada como los capitanes

.-Lo que oi es que solo los capitanes Soin Fong, Mayuri y Komamura, tenían escusa para faltar a esta fiesta. Los demás están aquí. A propósito ¿Por que vino tu capitán Kira?- pregunto molesto el moreno.

.- Vamo Hisagi-san, él no es malo, pensé que ya lo sabias, era un doble agente.

.- si si ya se la historia, perdóname Kira pero aun no le tengo confianza.

.- No hay problema Hisagi-san al final el único villano fue el capitán Aizen, pero lastimosamente tu no eres el único que siente desconfianza de taicho,.- dijo lo ultimo mirando al capitán de la eterna sonrisa macabra, el cual estaba cerca de una fuente junto con su compañera y con el capitán de ella.

Matsumoto Rangiko, Toshiro Hitsuhaya y Gin Ichimaru.

.-Taichooo deje de mover esa corbata, que me costo mucho hacerle en nudo.- la despistada teniente iba vestida con un traje morado largo con un disimulado escote (obra de su novio, el capitán Ichimaru el cual se encontraba a su derecha).

.-Rangiko dejalo.- el capitán llevaba un frac azul y un posa brazo en el lado izquierdo, resultado de la batalla contra Aizen, el daño fue tal que el brazo quedo inutilizado de por vida. Pero aun asi no dejaba de ser un shinigami poderoso.

.-RANGIKOOOO POR QUE NO PEDISTE UN PERMISO PARA MI?- reclamo el pequeño capitán, el cual iba vestido con un conjunto negro.

.-Lo siento Hitsuhaya-kun, fue mi culpa ella estaba en mi cuar… (impacto en la pierna izquierda), ejem digo despacho y no llego a llenar el formulario.-afirmo Gin

.- Taichoooo no se de que esta molesto si te ves tan lindo, jaj jajaj ajja

Mientras la alegre teniente reia con toda su fuerza. Llego un grupo numeroso los inseparables capitanes; Shunsui y Ukitake, junto con la teniente Nanao y la capitana Unohana .

.-Vaya Ukitake, es una pena no hay ni una sola chica linda.

.-ajjaja hay shunsui tu no cambias amigo.

.-Taicho, le ruego que en esta fiesta muestre un comportamiento adecuado.- rogo la teniente

.-Ohhh Nanao no seas tan dura conmigo

.-capitan Shunsui por favor colabore con su teniente.- Bastaron esas simples palabras de la capitana Unohana para callar al mujeriego capitán, ellos simplemente no se llevaban muy bien.

Por ultimo llegaron en un barullo, el capitán Kenpachi junto con su inseparable teniente, Yumichika, Ikkaku y el teniente Renji.

.- Hey Ichigo, que sorpresa veo que trajiste a tu hermanita.- afirmo Renji

.-Renji…. Que llevas en tu cabeza?-ichigo noto que había unos lentes en forma de estrellas exageradamente grandes.

.-Buena compra no?- respondió renji el cual no noto el desagrado del pelinaranja.

.-IDIOTA TE VES RIDICULO!

.-QUE HAS DICHO CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA? Respondió el molesto Renjiç

.-CABEZA DE…..

Una canción de fondo corto el contra ataque de Ichigo, la canción le recordó aquella que ponían en parvularios, de esas que molestan y son pegajosas. Al aterminar una voz se oye.

.-BIENVENIDOS ESTIMADOS INVITADOS (el teniente de yamamoto) EL CAPITAN LES AGRADECE SU PRESENCIA Y EL TEMA DE LA FIESTA ES UN JUEGO. (sorpresa general) ESTAS SON LAS REGLAS;

LOS DESAFIOS SE HARÁN EN DUOS LOS CUALES NO SE PODRAN CAMBIAR NI RECIBIR AYUDA DE OTRO EQUIPO.

POR CADA DESAFIO CUMPLIDO DARA ACCESO AL SIGUIENTE NIVEL.

Y POR ULTIMO LA REGLA DE ORO. CADA EQUIPO DEBERA CONVIVIR LAS 24 HORAS, EL EQUIPO QUE INCUMPLA ESTA REGLA SERA DESCALIFICADO.

.-rukia como miembros del clan Kuchiki, es nuestro deber ganar todos los desafíos ( ¡Si Nii-sama!)

.-bien Karin, en la sociedad de almas tienen formas raras de festejar… asi q simplemente vas detrás mio, entendido? (JA No cuento con eso ichi-ni)

Y CONTINUACION SE LEERA LA LISTA DE LOS DUOS!

EQUIPO 1 : CAPITAN UNOHONA Y CAPITAN SHINSIU

.-¿Equipo con la abuelaaaaaaaa? Es bromaaaaaaaaaa?- exclamo el capitán de la rosas.

.-capitan quien es abuela?.- la voz mas tétrica que hizo la capitán en toda su laaaarga vida.

EQUIPO 2: CAPITAN UTIKATE Y MI PERSONA

.-jjajaj supongo que por hoy descansare.- dijo el peliplateado

EQUIPO 3: CAPITAN KUCHIKI Y CAPITAN KENPACHI

Ambos capitanes se miraron con chispas en los ojos.

EQUIPO 4: CAPITAN ICHIMARU Y Tnt. MATSUMOTO

.-ohhhhh Gin seremos los últimos…. Es una lastima.- afirmo la bella teniente.

.-jajjaj pero ranguiko no hay necesidad de ir lento, con mis habilidades los primeros serem….(otra pisada en la pierna más una mirada significativa y provocativa)..aahhhh….si si tienes toda la razón seremos los últimos aun estoy convaleciente.- afirmo el capitán con una sonrisa picara.

EQUIPO 5:CAPITAN HITSUHAYA Y KARIN KUROSAKI

.-comoooooo? El enano con mi hermana?

.-a quien le dices enano!

.- ICHI-NIIIII Eso fue grosero discúlpate!

.-ja ja ja .- baykuya lanzo su risa sarcástica nº 2 (patentado ).- Kurosaki claramente te falta experiencia como hermano mayor.

.-"_BAYKUYA TE QUEDAS CALLADO MARICA_", sin tan solo Ichigo pudiera decir esas palabras en voz alta, pero se conformo con un gesto de furia.

EQUIPO 6

Rukia Kuchiki y Ichigo Kurosaki

.-comooooooooooooooo? El sustituto con mi hermana?

.- ahora quien es el falto de experiencia.- se defendió el sustituto

.-Ni-sama no pasa nada.- dijo la pelinegra pero de repente recordó las reglas "CADA EQUIPO DEBERÁ CONVIVIR LAS 24 HORAS." La vocesita volvió hablar "_24 horas, eso es estar de noche juntos… es nuestra oportunidad", _en respuesta de la vocecita Rukia sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido por todos los presentes, para Karin fue indicación de que su hermano estaba en peligro, Byakuya estaba en estado de shock todos sus esfuerzos al agua.

EQUIPO 7

Teniente Nanao y Tnt. Abarai

Ambos se miraron renji saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, la teniente desvió la mirada ante tal gesto.

EQUIPO 8

Yumichika e Ikaku

.-Bien Yumichika seremos los primeros en cada desafio

EQUIPO 9

Tnt. Momo y Sr. Asuma

.-quien es Asuma?

.-yo soy esl Sr. Asuma, asistente del Baykuya-dono.

.-ne ne Asuma-chan…. Tienes dulces? .- pregunto la pequeña teniente.

.-Por supuesto.

La teniente exploto de alegría.

EQUIPO 10

Tnt Kira y Tnt Hisagi

.- jajajajjaja vamos Kira no hay quien nos detenga.- dijo pelinegro.

.- jajja y yo que pensaba descansar.- dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro.

ESA ES LA DISTRIBUCION… LAS HABITACION ESTA DIVIDIDAS DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA :EQUIPOS PARES EN LA ALA DERECHA Y LOS IMPARES EN LA IZQUIERDA.

Y ESTE ES SU PRIMER DESAFIO…. "EN LA PLANTA BAJA HAY 10 MENSAJES ENCONTRARLOS Y QUE COMIENCE LOS JUEGOS!"


	3. Chapter 3: El desafio

_BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE SOLO HAGO ESTA HISTORIA POR DIVERSIÓN. _

_A TODOS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y LOS REVIEWS…._

Todos comenzaron a buscar los dichosos mensajes, el equipo 10 y 6 fueron al comedor donde buscaron por un largo tiempo y no encontraban nada

.-ahh que aburrido rukia.-dijo el peli naranja mientras observaba con antojo un pedazo de torta de chocolate, porque no comerlo? él tenía hambre y no encontraba los mensajes así que de un golpe tomo un trocito y comenzó a devorarlo esa acción acuso la gracia de la pelinegra, la cual no paraba de reír. Por otra parte los dos tenientes…

.-ahhh kira vámonos estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí no hay nada.- se quejo hisagi

.-ánimos yo creo que si insistimos encontramos una de las….- su charla fue interrumpida por la repentina pelea de comida entre el sustituto y la Kuchiki, ambos se lanzaban todo lo que tenían a su mano mientras no paraban de reír

.-ahh ahahah deténganse los dos nos están solos.-exclamo muy enojado Hisagi.

.-hey cuidado van a provocar un acciden…. OWWWWAHHHHH.- Kira resbalo por un trozo de torta y fue a dar contra un gran espejo el cual termino en el piso, al caer notaron que habían dos trozos de papel detrás del mismo.

Ambos equipos tomaron uno y lo leyeron.

.-Hey Kuchiki san que dice el suyo?

.- "ir al jardín sureño y buscar la rosa color rosas" y la tuya Kira san?

.-"ir al museo del segundo piso y buscar al estatua de 3 ojos" supongo que todos pararemos en distintos lugares y situaciones.

.-así parece… bueno enana mueve dómenos prisa (A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA?).- dijo Ichigo.

.-Vamos Hisagi por lo menos no iremos muy lejos.- afirmo el rubio.

Por otro lado el equipo del Hitsuhaya estaba en la cocina, Karin fanática de juegos de espionaje y misterios buscaba "algo" que no tuviera relación con el ambiente.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos no encontraban nada.

.-parece que en este lugar no hay pista, Kurosaki-san…-dijo el peli plateado

.-por favor Toshiro llámame por mi nombre "Karin" y si, parece que tienes la razón aquí no parece haber nada fuera de lo común, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a buscar a otro lado.- dijo la decepcionada Karin.

.-ah si...-la repuesta de Toshiro fue todo menos amable. Distante y retraído estuvo el capitán, todo intento de acercamiento por parte de Karin era en vanos, simplemente no había respuesta por parte del capitán así que las últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso.

.-BUENO PARECE QUE NO HAY ÁNIMOS "CAPITÁN" (lo dijo con sarcasmo), SI ESE ES EL CASO ES MEJOR QUE ME VAYA A BUSCAR A MI HERMANO Y LA "SEÑORITA" (otro sarcasmo) KUCHIKI.- dicho la frase se retiro rápidamente dejando a un consternado Toshiro.

_.-Felicidades Toshiro, la regaste en grande.- _se dijo a sí mismo con sarcasmo. Era cierto el está con pocos ánimos; como un capitán como él estaba pasando por situaciones tan ridículas?, primero tener que ir de compras con "esa" pareja, Ichimaru era pasable pero la teniente matsumoto noo, ella se la pasaba pegadita con la voz melosa y frases cursis. Segundo tener que ser obligado a usar un terno, decididamente no le gustaba esa denominadas corbatas y por ultimo "la bomba" ser agrupado con la hermana menor del gran héroe del Goite, Karin Kurosaki…. y tratarla con desprecio. Lo último le causaba un nudo en el cuello, Karin era amable, valiente y … linda, lo único que hizo era tratar de mantener una distancia, ¿porque? Simple, aunque Toshiro no lo decía, ya desde inicio le guardaba admiración al sustituto debido a la gran devoción que Ichigo tenía por proteger a sus seres queridos y desde que Ichigo venció a Aizen el traidor, Toshiro le guardaba un terrible respeto y no desea faltar el respeto y…y….. Ya también lo ponía exageradamente nervioso, pero nunca lo admitiría primero muerto! lo pensó seriamente y decidió buscar a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la mansión

Karin estaba realizando su cruzada personal en busca de su hermano, primero hidria al salón de billar

Estando en la puerta escucho

.-MUEVE TU TRASERO NOBLE Y AYÚDAME A BUSCAR LA PISTA!

.-me niego… no pienso colaborar contigo.

Capitán baykuya y capitán kempachi…. Pensó la pelinegra. No deben estar ahí.

Se dirigió a la lavandería… mala idea

Cuando llego a la puerta oyó unos…..gemidos? Karin no estaba segura pero parecía que alguien estaba agonizando (mente virgen), se acerco para ver por la puerta entre abierta, lo que vio solo fue la cabeza del capitán Ichimaru que iba para atrás y adelante…..

.-ohhh rangiko…. Ohhhh

. - No pares Gin!

La cara de Karin estaba al rojo vivo (eso es arruinar la mente pura de un pobre niña) y salió corriendo.

En su gran escape ella no se dio cuenta que paso de lado a Toshiro

.-pero qué demonios paso?- el capitán solo vio la puerta entre abierta de la lavandería y se dirigió a investigar lo que ocasiono la extraña reacción de Karin. Mala idea.

Karin corría y corría, juro escuchar gritar a Toshiro (ICHIMARUUUUUUUU MATSUMOTOOOOOO DEGENERADOSSSSS!) pero todos los recuerdos se esfumaron al ver la escena delante de ella.

Ichigo y Rukia…. Juntos en un jardín llenos de rosas de distintos colores (_escena tipa de novela mexicana, ustedes ya saben donde está el atardecer tipo de fin de novela, las palomas blancas volando alegremente, el viento soplando_) ellos estaban jugando en lo parecía ser una laguna artificial, ambos se habían sacado sus zapatos y estaban chapoteándose entre ellos, de rato en rato Rukia se acercaba a Ichigo y lo empujaba con su cuerpo y el peli naranja le dedicaba un sonrisa conquistadora (patente Kurosaki 33) , Karin simplemente no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue retirarse en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

.-ajjajjajja Ichigo tienes tus pies muy blaaancos hasta pareces gallina jajjajja.- dijo la pelinegra

.-a si y tu…. tuu…. Eres enana.- le respondió riendo a Rukia no le causo mucha gracias así que se lanzo a empujarlo, pero por una piedrita perdió el equilibrio, al notar eso Ichigo se lanzo a tratar de agarrarla, lo único que pudo hacer fue caer debajo de ella. Ya en el suelo sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, el shock Ichigo vio todos los detalles del rostro rukia, sus pestañas largas, sus labios rojos la piel como porcelana, por su parte Rukia estaba tocando el firme tórax de Ichigo, pero la escena duro unos segundos hasta que fue interrumpida

.-QUITA TUS MANOS PLEBEYAS DE MI PURA HERMANA, KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIII!.- grito fuera de si Byakuya

.-pero que dices Byakuya TU "PURA HERMANA" esta encima del muchacho, a si que él es el abusado.- afirmo el kempachi mientras reía a toda fuerza.

Byakuya lo fulmino con la mirada, puso su mano de señal de amenaza, por su parte Kempachi tensiono sus músculos listos para matar, pero también interrumpidos

.-OHHHH MIRA GIN OTROS TORTOLOS, TAI-CHOOO MIRE POR LO MENOS NOSOTROS NOS FUIMOS A UN LUGAR PRIVADO.-dijo la voluminosa teniente.

.-RANGIKO ES MEJOR DEJARLOS EN PRIVACIDAD.- dijo el Ichimaru, luego noto a los capitanes en posición de combate, pero Byakuya está en un tipo de estado de Shock y Kempachi parecía que estaba por lanzar una carcajada. Por otra parte los aludidos estaban más rojos que el tomate, Rukia se levanto de un salto. Ichigo se levanto lentamente (no quería provocar a Byakuya) pero noto que unos ojos estaban fijos en el, se trataba de Toshiro el cual lo mira con una cara de asombro y desaprobación.

Luego aparecieron Shisui y la Unohana, al ver la escena él capitán no pudo quedarse callado.

.-ohhhh la bella juventud, explorando los límites de la intimidad de una pareja, Byakuya amigo ya viene llegando la hora de dar la mano de tu bella hermana, ahh pero mi pena es que no será para mi.- dijo lo último de forma dramática.

.-"TE CALLAS MALDITO MUJERIEGO EBRIO" si tan solo Byakuya podría decir eso en voz alta, pero se conformo con un ademan.- no es asunto tuyo capitán Shisui.- lo dijo fríamente. Se dirigió a Ichigo levanto la mano en señal de amenaza….

.-Capitán Byakuya por favor tendría la amabilidad de bajar su brazo y explicar que sucede aquí.- dijo la capitán Unohana y a todos tendrían la gentileza de acompañarme adentro? Pregunto con esa típica sonrisa y mirada tenebrosa. Con ello no hubo quejas y todos entraron a la mansión, todos menos Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales corrieron a recoger sus zapatos. Cuando Ichigo noto que en una pared había un ventanal decorativo en forma de rosa, y esta reflejaba las rosas….. La rosa color de rosas…

.-rukia ahí está la rosa color de rosas!- grito con entusiasmo. Rukia que estaba próxima reviso el ventanal y encontró un número gravado…

.-está escrito el numero 33, que crees que significa Ichigo?

.-mmmm… no sé. Lo mejor es ir al salón esta por oscurecer, además si me quedo contigo siento que moriré. Dijo lo último por sentir una mirada asesina.

.-haayy ni-sama…bueno vamos a cenar… tragón.- rukia comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias locas de Ichigo

.-como digas E-N-A-N-A.- y comenzó la persecución.

La mayoría se divertía, muchos encontraron las pistas y los equipos estaban reuniéndose en el comedor, eran buenos momentos, pero sería la paz antes de la tormenta…


	4. Chapter 4: Comienzo de la pesadilla

**CAP 4 COMIENZO DE LA PESADILLA **

La mayoría había encontrado sus pistas, todos menos los equipos 3, 5 y 10; Byakuya no apoyo a Kempachi, lo mismo paso con Karin y Toshiro, los pobres tenientes descubrieron que_ todas_ las estatuas tenían 3 ojos.

Todos charlaron respecto a sus números y su significado, divagaron el significado de cada uno de ellos, solo suposiciones y así pasaron las horas cuando notaron que eran las 8.30 y no había rastro de la cena, ni de los equipo (equipos Ukitake y equipo momo).

.- Je… de seguro Momo tubo mucha hambre, nada raro estén ya comiendo sin nosotros.- dijo Kempachi.

.-Si Ukitake debe estar ya tomando su medicina, es tan puntual.- afirmo el capitán Shisui.

Así todos subieron al segundo piso del bloque principal, no encontraron rastro alguno de ellos, estaban perdidos, ya preocupado Shisui pidió que los dúos buscaran a los miembros faltantes en toda la mansión y su cercanías, así que partieron en su labor.

Rukia e Ichigo a las habitaciones de la ala derecha junto con Gin y Rangiko, Byakuya a las canchas de tenis, Unohana al la cocina, los demás fueron fuera de la mansión.

UNA MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS….

.- Toshi… Capitán Hitsuhaya, creo que tengo una idea de donde estén.

.-donde? Pregunto con indignación, "_genial Toshiro ahora utiliza el apellido, no va ser una buena fiesta" _pensó el capitán.

.-fíjate en la ventana de allá, esta con luz.- era cierto así que los dos partieron al lugar, al pasar por la mansión encontraron a dos incómodos tenientes Renji y Nanao que no hablaban y se comunicaban con señales.

La ventana era de la sala de billar, al entrar Nanao noto que en la mesa había una nota.

.-Tnt. Abarai , mire una nota.- ella lo tomo, al terminar de leer el contenido su cara perdió el color.

.-que sucede Nanao.- Dijo Renji preocupado.

.-que dice la nota teniente? Pregunto Toshiro.

.- no… no entiendo dice algo muy raro.- ella los miro desconcertada.- mmmm…. Bueno dice:

" _AHORA NOSOTROS/ELLOS ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y FELICES EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL CAPITÁN YAMAMOTO, ESPERAMOS QUE AL FINALIZAR EL ENCUENTRO TODOS ESTEMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE ….. PARA SIEMPRE"_

.-mmmmmm…. Pero qué significa?- exclamo Renji.

.-no lo sé Tnt. Abarai pero son palabras muy perturbadoras.- afirmo Nanao

.-por ahora no importa tenemos que llevar esto inmediata..mente….Karin que pasa?- Toshiro desvió la mirada al notar que Karin retrocedía lentamente de espaldas. No dijo nada pero levanto la mano señalando una esquina del billar, nadie se había dado cuenta pero en la pared estaba escrito con lo que parecía sangre el numero 76.

.-es una broma! Qué demonios…- antes de que Renji finalizara el comentario "algo" salto desde un extremo de la habitación hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de dardos, Toshiro entro a la habitación pero no encontró nada, solo la ventana abierta.

.- no hay tiempo que perder… Tenientes vayan de inmediato a notificar esto a los demás, yo me dirigiré a la habitación del capitán Yamamoto, Karin-san usted vaya con ellos, estará más segura.- dicho eso partió pero fue sujetado por Karin, con reproche la miro y noto que estaba asustada… y también ella le mostraba disimuladamente una nota que estaba en su mano, Karin miro significativamente a los tenientes…

.- Bien, Karin-san vienes conmigo, estas bajo mi responsabilidad y USTEDES QUE ESPERAN NO LAGARTEEN AHORA.- dicho eso los dos tenientes salieron disparados en busca de los demás. Karin miro la puerta quiera cerciorarse que ellos no estuvieran y luego le dijo a Toshiro:

.- Toshiro, algo malo pasa, encontré este trozo de papel en el piso y tiene sangre mira.- Karin extendió el documento, en un borde se encontraba una huella marcada con sangre y decía lo siguiente:

"_NO CONFÍEN EN LOS DEMÁS, ESAS COSAS TOMARON SUS CUERPOS…"._ Toshiro miro a Karin no tuvo que decir nada para afirmar que estaban en problemas, se formulo dos sencillas, pero jodidas, preguntas ¿Quiénes o que tomaron sus cuerpos? Y el más importante ¿de quienes tomaron sus cuerpos? Una cosa era segura solo podía confiar en Karin él había estado junto a ella todo el día, Karin llego a la misma conclusión por eso no quería separarse de él.

Por otro lado Ichigo y Rukia junto con Gin/ Rangiko recorrían las habitaciones, llegaron a la que correspondía al capitán Ukitake, entraron y no había nada fuera de lo común.

.-bueno definitivamente no están aquí busquemos en otro lugar.- dijo Gin. Se disponían a salir cuando Rukia piso algo chiquito, miro el piso y lo reconoció …

.-Ichigo son las pastillas del capitán Ukitake… pero que hacen esparcidas en el piso?- pregunto con preocupación la pelinegra. Gin y Rangiko se quedaron quietos en la puerta.

.- No lo sé…. Voy a ver el baño.- Ichigo abrió la puerta y dio un salto literalmente.

Todos acudieron a ver lo que sucedía…. El baño grande estaba destrozado, vidrios rotos esparcidos por el piso y en medio de todo; la túnica del capitán arañada y manchada de algo que parecía, según Ichigo, petróleo, algo negro y espeso.

.- o por Dios que paso aquí? Grito Rukia.

.-… todos vamos a reunirnos con los demás.- dijo Gin.

Los últimos en salir fueron Ichigo y Rukia que estaba desconcertada. En su ida se encontraron con Nanao y Renji, ellos les contaron lo que sucedió.

.-Y que dice el capitán comandante? Pregunto Rangiko

.-el Capitán Hitsuhaya fue a verlo ahora junto con tu hermana Ichigo.- le dijo Renji.

.-ya sabía yo que no tenía que traer a Karin… tengo que ir por ella, algo no va bien.- dijo angustiado Ichigo.

.- Yo voy contigo.-le dijo con firmeza rukia.

.-Bien nos vemos arriba nosotros vamos con Renji.-dijo Gin.

Luego todos los demás en grupo subieron hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba la habitación del capitán Yamamoto, ya en la puerta los esperaban Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo y Rukia .

.-el capitán comandante no nos responde, ya hemos llamado más de una vez.- les informo Toshiro .

.-situaciones críticas medidas drásticas.- afirmo Byakuya y con un Haddo hiso volar la puerta.

.- Bien hecho Byakuya.- le felicito Kempachi.

La habitación o mejor dicho los aposentos del capitán comandante poseían dos ambientes, la pre-sala y la habitación como tal, la pre-sala parecía un chiquero todo roto y tirado por todas partes, por un momento Byakuya pensó que era responsable del desastre hasta noto un olor oxidado que reconocía perfectamente y odiaba oler.

Era cierto, todos estaban ahí, pero no vivos.

El capitán Ukitake se encontraba clavado en la pared con 5 espadas todas en su pecho, Rukia dio un gritito y corrió a ver a su querido capitán, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, las piernas le temblaron Ichigo noto eso y fue a su lado él sabía que rukia era el orgullosa y no lloraría en público así que la abraso con fuerza y así ella pudo sollozar en su pecho , nadie la escuchaba, pero si la veían. Shisui puso cara del demonio, fue donde su gran amigo y dijo:

.-te juro que matare cruelmente al triple hijo de #%$ bastarda que te hizo esto amigo mío.

El horrendo show no termino ahí.

El teniente del capitán comandante, estaba en la cama, tenía el estomago abierto y las tripas salidas. Karin se desvió la mirada y casi vomita de la impresión, Toshiro y Matsumoto notaron eso y la apartaron hacia la pre-sala, Rangiko se quedo con ella.

El señor Asuma es encontraba tirado boca arriba tenía todo el tórax destrozado. Byakuya perdió el color de su rostro, ese anciano había sido su guardián por mucho tiempo, como una niñera, le cumplió todo desde el más ridículo capricho hasta el trabajo más serio y ahora estaba ahí con los ojos sin vida , Byakuya se acerco, cerró los ojos del anciano y saco un pañuelo para tapar su rostro, apretó su puño y juro venganza el que lo hizo eso pagaría con su vida o él no se llamaba Byakuya Kuchiki.

Al un extremo cerca de la venta yacía Momo tenía una daga clavada en su corazón, al igual que el anciano asuma se encontraba con los ojos abierto pero la diferencia radicaba que habían unas lagrimas, Kempachi miro a la pequeña, limpio las dos lagrimas y lanzo el grito tan fuerte que todos en la sala se estremecieron.

Y por último el capitán comandante se encontraba en el sillón con vista hacia la chimenea tenia la garganta cortada y el corazón perforado.


End file.
